HFIL VRS HEAVEN: SUPER BRAWL!
by HALLWAY
Summary: The afterlife is getting boring so what getter way to spice things up then a tournament between past villains and dead heroes?
1. PROLOGUE let's fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbgt   
  
This fic was inspired by a fic I read of on almost the same subject, but I promise you its not the same. She/he was writing about stuff that happened after GT, but it was obvious from their work, that they didn't know almost anything about GT.  
  
KibitoKai could not believe what the man in front of him was requesting. If it had been anyone  
  
else doing the requesting, he wouldn't have given them the time of day.  
  
"Well, how about it guys?" the mystery guy asked.  
  
"I think it's a great idea." Elder kai spoke up.  
  
"Yeah it is! lt's been gettin' pretty boring around here anyways." Grand Kai said.  
  
"Wait a minute! Are you all crazy!?! Do you have any idea of what could happen if we let   
  
those villians loose for even a second? What if they were able to get ahold of someone like Baba!?!Do you know what that   
  
could mean!?!" Kibitokai spoke out.  
  
"Don't worry, Supreme Kibitokai. If any thing like that happens I'll take care of them",The  
  
mystery guy smirked,"No Problem. Besides I want to see how strong they have gotten: the good guys and the bad ones."  
  
"Well, alright. But we offer a prize right? So, what will it be?", KibitoKia asked, looking around   
  
the room.  
  
"That's easy, we'll give the winning team a wish on the dragonballs!",Elder Kai grinned,"But of  
  
course we'll set rules so no evil wishes will be granted. Agreed?"  
  
All-"AGREED!"  
  
"Alright then. Lets's draw up some rules and make some deals." The mystery guy said.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Dr.Gero flipped the page of his copy of the HFIL Hellsing Daily News, as he sat in a wooden  
  
chair with his feet on a large rectangular table. At the other end of the table on the other side of the cave the Ginyu Force  
  
[including Captain Ginyu but don't ask how] were playing poker for god knows what. Cell was seated at a bench on the wall to  
  
the right of Gero, bouncing a ball and catching it in his hand. King Kold was digging krud out of his finger nails with a small   
  
stone. And Freiza was carving doodles of Goku and friends getting decapitated in various ways.{Weirdo.} Dr.Gero thought.  
  
"Well , hey look at this. The temperature is going to be a cool 900 degrees Celsius today",  
  
Dr.Gero announced, in an attempt to create a conversation. Dr.Gero couldn't feel heat though, him being an android an all.  
  
"Ooooh! Let's break out the coats! It's gonna be freezin' tonight !!!" Cell roared, sarcasticly.  
  
Gero shood his head and went back to his newspaper . As he continued reading, he was hit  
  
with a feeling. He stood up, folded his paper under his arm and walked out of the prison cell/ cave. He seemed to be drawn to  
  
something; a small beam of light shining out of the thick red clouds. As he got there, he noticed 3 others had been drawn to the   
  
light = Bibidi:creator of Buu, Dr.Myuu:creator of Bebi, and Bebi: the Tuffle who had given Dr.Myuu his knowledge.  
  
They all shared some very colorful curses before a voice from the sky spoke up.  
  
"SHUT-UP!!! IN THREE DAYS A TOURNAMENT WILL BEGIN. A TEAM OF HFIL FIGHTERS  
  
WILL BATTLE A TEAM OF HEAVENS FIGHTERS. YOU FOUR WILL SERVE AS THE CAPTAINS OF THE HFIL TEAM. YOU  
  
WILL BE IN CHARGE OF RECRUITMENT AND ORGANIZATION . WHOMEVER WINS WILL BE ALLOWED A WISH  
  
ON THE DRAGONBALLS. HERE ARE THE RULES !" The voice said and disappeared along with the light. Leaving behind a  
  
small scroll. Dr. Gero picked it up and read [at about the same time the four directional kias were receiving more or less the  
  
same speech and set of rules] it aloud:  
  
"RULE#1: If a warrior is knocked down for 10 seconds, steps on any surface outside of the  
  
ring, or is blasted completly away[ I'm going with the idea that heaven people can't be killed twice either ] they will have lost the  
  
match. Rule#2:A competitor is allowed to fuse with someone, but not with another competitor. Anyone of a Ssy4 strength   
  
already is not allowed to fuse. Rule#3: Absorbtions and and body takeovers are illegal and are grounds for disqualification.  
  
Rule#4: Any weapons or implements of any kind that are not part of ones body are illegal. Rule#5: Each team will be allowed  
  
10 fighters; no more, no less, and no exceptions.Rule#6: The winner can't wish for their revival, or anyone elses. They also can  
  
not make a wish that will directly affect the lives of the living. Rule#7: A copetiter most lose two matches in order to be   
  
disqualified."  
  
After Gero finished, the four looked at eachother. They were silent for a minute, all were deep  
  
in thought. Then evil grins spread like forest fire. 


	2. CH1 Let the preparations begin

This story might end up cotaining non-canon stuff from another fic of mine.  
  
HFIL: 2 days before the tournament.  
  
Dr.Gero, Dr. Myuu, Bibidi,and Bebi all flew through the air above the HFIL,just starting their search  
  
for fighters. They had spent the first of their 3 days planning, today would be for recruiting and tomorrow would be for   
  
preparing. But as they were flying along a green creature flew up in front of them forcing them to a stop.  
  
"Get out of the way! We have alot of work to do, Piccolo!", Dr.Gero roared.  
  
"I want in the tournament, Gero!", Piccolo roared back.  
  
"Has all the rif-raf already been informed, or are you the only one?"Bibidi asked.  
  
"Get lost, weakling! This tournament is only for the strongest fighters!!!", Bebi snarled.  
  
"You three can go continue with our job. I'll deal with him, personally." Dr.Gero smirked at Piccolo  
  
as the others flew off . Dr.Gero then slowly lowered to the ground, Piccolo followed.  
  
"Dr.Gero, I need into this tournament!" Piccolo seathed.  
  
"Why? Does the little namekian miss his friends?" Dr.Gero said, making fun of Piccolo.  
  
"Please Gero, I'll give you anything you want.", Piccolo had reduced himself to begging.  
  
"Oh, please; you don't have anything I want.", Dr.Gero started to leave.  
  
"I'll let you scan my brain for the others fighting style information if you let me enter the   
  
tournament!", Piccolo called after him.  
  
Dr.Gero stopped, looked back, and smirked.  
  
"Sign on the dotted line, my green friend.", Dr.Gero said, pushing the tournament rep sheet in  
  
Piccolo's face.  
  
Piccolo signed it promptly left to uphold his end of the bargain. To tell you the truth, he wouldn't  
  
betray his friends like this just to spend a little time out of the HFIL;he was doing this to save two souls from eternal damnation;  
  
Nail and Kami. Maybe he deserved this fate but they could be saved. Right before he would be sent back here from the  
  
tournament, he would relaease them from his body. He had to do it.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
" Come here, Gohan! Vegeta, you will want to hear this too!", N. King kia called out to the two.  
  
they had been sparring against eachother. By how relieved Gohan looked, King Kia guessed Vegeta had probobly forced him to  
  
spar. Vegeta looked very annoyed.  
  
" What do you want now you imbecile!", Vegeta snarled at him.  
  
"Oh, aren't we grumpy? If your going to be like that maybe I won't let you in the tournament!",K.  
  
Kia said, warningly.   
  
"What tournament ?", Gohan asked.  
  
"Well I'm glad you asked. You see, supreme KibitoKia has decided to hold a tournament against  
  
the good guys and the bad guys. Whoever wins will recieve a wish on the dragonballs. Here are the rules if your interested."  
  
"Why should I be interested? No one down there is strong enough for my Ssy4 power! Bebi was  
  
only strong when he had my body, Super17 got reincarnated, and the evil shenrons no longer have their dragonballs. Not even  
  
one of those stinking freaks has enough power to rival me! So pray tell, what is the point of this tournament!?!", Vegeta asked.  
  
"For kicks. Besides I'm sure they'll at least give you a bigger challenge than Gohan. So, what do  
  
you say?", N.KingKia babbled.  
  
"Fine.", Vegeta said as he picked up a pen and scribbled down his name on the rep sheet.  
  
"You too, Gohan?", KingKai asked.  
  
"I guess....." Gohan sighed as he took the pen from Vegeta.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
The four evil captains had gathered together all of the HFIL's greatest fighters together to choose  
  
who would fight.  
  
"Alright, this is how were going to do this people. I'm gonna call out a name, if its your's than go  
  
stand by the green man over there.", Dr.Myuu paused for a second to point to Piccolo who was lying with his back to one of   
  
those spiky cage/caves; still a little dizzy from getting his brain scanned."Now We're only allowed to pick ten people so sadly,  
  
most of you are going to have to stay here. But let this thought comfort you: Your not going isn't because we don't like you, it's  
  
because your a weakling. Now on with the recruiting!!!"  
  
"Our second fighter is.....Captain Ginyu!", Bebi called off.  
  
The whole crowd was left speechless at the choice of such a weak fighter, but it eventually sunk in  
  
that they were probobly going to rely on Ginyu's body change technique. Ginyu made his way over to Piccolo.  
  
"Third up is...General Rildo, then Cell, next is Frieza," Bebi Continued,"SynShenron, Eis Shenron  
  
Princess Snake......"  
  
There were some more gasps at that choice. If you don't remember, Princess Snake was a snake  
  
woman who tempted people crossing snake way. In my fic she's been killed or something and was sent down to the HFIL for  
  
her evil doings.   
  
"And lastly, we ask for OceanusShenron."Bebi finished. The four captains and their 9 fighters  
  
started to leave. But as they left, some of the more mathematically skilled fighters started to figure it out.  
  
-"Who's the tenth fighter?"-  
  
  
  
"That's our little secret."Bebi sneared.  
  
__________________________________  
  
"Come on guys! I need Gotenks for the tournament!",Pleaded North Kia.  
  
"Ahh, come on! We hate doing that fusion! Can't we go as ourselves?", Trunks groaned.  
  
"Well I guess if you want to loose you can!" N.Kia yelled."Come on , we need stronger  
  
fighters!" The Kais had only been able to get Gohan, Vegeta, and Piakon so far.  
  
"..........Fine.....", Goten and Trunks sighed in unison.  
  
___________________________________  
  
"West Kai!"Tien called. The small kai looked back at the 3 eyed man.  
  
"What do you want?" The small kai asked.  
  
"I want to be in the tournament!" Tein answered.  
  
"Your not strong enough." WestKia sneered.  
  
"Oh yes he is! I can vouch for him, because I trained him." Elder Supreme Kia called.  
  
"Whatever you say, your highness!!! I'm signing his name as we speak!"WestKai   
  
picked up a pen.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Pan was signing King Kai's tournament list when Gohan and Videl spotted her.  
  
"Pan!!!", they called.  
  
"Mom!! Dad!!", she called back.They all hugged warmly.  
  
"Honey when did you die?", Videl asked, worriedly.  
  
"A week ago, I think. Time passes strangly here.", Pan answered.  
  
"Hey you two, if your done getting reaquainted....Get over here!", Elder Kai yelled.  
  
"What does he want?" Pan asked her father.  
  
"I don't know, but we better go see. He's sorta the boss of this place."Gohan responded.  
  
Gohan and Pan flew over to the old man.  
  
"Listen, you two have both entered the tournament, Yet your not really strong enough,so  
  
I'm going to use my majic to unlock your power. Don't worry about paying me back. I'm doing this for a friend.So come on! We  
  
only have so much time before the tournament starts!" Elder kia hurried them.  
  
"But wait a minute-"  
  
"NOW!!!" Elder kai whisked them over to a clearing and started the looooong process.  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Uubuu and 18. You both want to enter the tournament?" Kingkia asked them.  
  
"Well yeah; it's boring here on earth. Besides, it doesn't go against any rules."Uub   
  
reasoned.  
  
"Well alright. I guess that only leaves three more spaces."King Kia said, writing it down.  
  
______________________________________  
  
"Well I think I'm gonna go in this tournament too. How about you?"Kibitokai asked as he  
  
wrote down his name.  
  
"Nah. I have a feeling I shouldn't....", the mystery guy answered.  
  
"Suit yourself. Alright, then the last two will be Nova Shenron[ The guy died trying to  
  
beat Syn Shenron so I got to figure he would end up here] and Obollo[ the guy who was thought to be Piakon's only challenge  
  
in the heaven tournament]. And that wraps it up." Kibito Kia smiled. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. 


End file.
